Tulipcchi
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: "It wasn't unusual for Kise to get flowers on valentines but the ones on his desk where different. In a sea of red roses sat white tulips" After learning that Tulipcchi loves him, Kise wants nothing more than to know who Tulipcchi is. For Valentines Day.


It wasn't unusual for Kise to get flowers on valentines but the ones on his desk where different. In a sea of red roses sat white tulips. He walked over to his desk and looked to the red roses. Roses were nice and to predictable on valentines day but the tulips were his favourite. He loved them so much and couldn't help but smile at the coincidence.

On talk shows he admitted to loving red roses but the truth was he loved white tulips. He couldn't pink point why but he did. The model looked down to the tulips and saw that there was a note. He never read the notes but he picked it up, ripped open the envelope to see a basketball.

'_I love you. I have always loved you. It scares me to know that I love you so much. I want to tell you this in person, but I can't because...I just can't. I want to hold you and cherish you, like the princess you are. I want to love you so much but I can't. We are graduating soon and we will part. I have loved you since 1st year...I just wanted to let you know. Have a good day :)'_

It was printed so he couldn't tell who the writer was. He assumed it was a female but something about it made seem different. It was the term princess. It felt different. Maybe it wasn't meant for him but he was sure it was. Everyone knows that he sits at the back by the window. He sat down and placed on the roses off the desk but kept the tulips.

He watched as a classmate stepped in and sat in front of him. The girl wore glasses and was the vice president. She wasn't into models so they got along great as she wasn't interested in his looks or his job or a status.

"Some first year gave me this to give to you," She handed him a gift bag and saw there was a note, 'From the tulips' Kise sniggered and looked inside the bag to see sweets, chocolates and little gimmicks. It was everything that he loved and he realised that the 'tulips' loved him. Whoever she was loved him so much that she knew what his favourite treats were. Even the little toys, he loved them. One toy wasn't for him it was for his cat. It even had his name on it, 'Fluffy' he never named his cat for the record, his sisters did. The toy was a little feather.

"Wow who's that from?" Haori, vice president asked.

"I don't know. She seems to really like me and even know about my cat and my love for tulips," Haori looked at the first note on the tulips.

"It's a guy,"

"WHAT!" Kise looked to the first note to see if there was a clue. "How do you know?"

"First, they say they want to tell you in person but they can't. They just can't. A - they are a guy. B - a friend or C - a guy that is your friend. How many friends that are guys know you like tulips?" Kise thought a out it for a second.

"Three," he spoke softly. "Kurokochhi, Aominecchi and Akashicchi," he thought about the three males. It wasn't them. It just wasn't. Akashi and Kuroko had each other, while Aomine loved females. He loved boobs. Big boobs. He wasn't gay. "It's neither of them. They don't like me like tulipcchi."

The bell went to signal class and everyone soon piled into the class, guys giving Kise a dirty glance at all the flowers and chocolates behind him. He didn't really care, the girls liked him so be it. If the guys weren't nice to him then the girls won't be either.

...

"Ryota. Ryota. More," He sat on the roof, his back against the wall while he pumped his throbbing cock roughly. His head tilted back, his eyes closed as he thought of the blonde male that he loved so much. He could imagine the blonde riding him, tears dripping down his cheeks as he panted softly and called his name out.

He thought of the male as he'd grip his shoulders while he would wrap his arms around his waist and ensure that his bounces were caught with his thrusts. He'd ensure that he would be a mess by the end. Kise would cum over the others chest and the male would make Kise lick it up. Make him, use that tongue to lick his skin clean while his own essence dirtied the other.

As he came down from his high, his penis snuggled back into his thighs and curled up due to the cold. He looked to his hand to see that his hand was covered and took the liberty to lick it clean. He pulled up his boxers and his school trousers before just sitting against the wall panting.

...

Kise stood up when the bell signalled for the end of the day. He watched as Hiyori stood up and grabbed her arm and led him to student council room. Hiyori was tiny compared to Kise, she only came up to his chest but she was firece.

"Sit," she instructed. Kise took his regular seat and sat at the student president seat. He felt his phone buzz and reached into his pocket to see a text message from unknown number, well the number was blocked so he couldn't trace it.

_'I'm at the gate. Meet me. -Tulip'_

_'Tulipcchi! You're a guy right?"_

_'Come quick before I run'_

"Ahh Hiyori...I need the toilet," Kise stood up abruptly and rushed to the front door where he changed his shoes and ran outside. He sprinted to the gate and looked round the corner to see Aomine standing there with a dark blush. Kise smiled softly. Aomine was tulipcchi. He saw that he was looking down extremely embarrassed.

"You...love me," Aomine turned away but Kise grabbed his arm an pulled him in for a kiss. "I love Aominecchi too," he grinned to the dark haired male. Kise looked around deviously and pulled Aomine back into the school. He changed back into his in door shoes and led Aomine down the back of the school to the bottom of a staircase. He backed into the wall and pulled Aomine over him.

Kise stretched onto his toes and devoured the males mouth. Aomine wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and pulled him in closer to his body, their pelvis' connected together. Kise moaned softly into the others mouth and softly pushed the male away.

"Want to head to mine?"

"I'm alright here,"

"Then bye," Kise ducked out the way and headed up the stairs. "I need to get my stuff, you coming. Everyone is mainly gone," Aomine shook his head and slumped against the floor.

"I'm horny," he moaned out softly and unbuckled his trousers and unzipped his trousers.

"Well don't be," Kise rolled his eyes as he just wanted to take him home and be fucked.

"Suck me off," Aomine suggested, pulling his cock out and softly stroking the head. Kise rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs and sat in front of Aomine with his delicious looking cock. "Don't just stare...suck,"

Kise bent down and nipped the head with his teeth making Aomine yelp in pain, "No. Now get them pulled up and follow me upstairs and we can head to mine," Kise stood up and turned to Aomine who was slowly pulling his trousers up and followed the model up the stairs and into his classroom. He watched as Kise picked up the Tulips and the other red roses he had gotten along with chocolates.

"Let's go," Kise whispered and led Aomine to his car, grabbing his outdoors and taking his indoors off and just walking in his soaks to the car. His car was fairly large and was painted yellow. Kise shoved the roses into the back and put anything Aomine had gotten him in the back seat.

"Get in," Aomine nodded and sat in the front passenger seat and watched as Kise climbed in and pulled away from the school, "Why today?"

"What?" Aomine asked going slightly red.

"Why confess today? Why today?" Kise asked changing gear and reaching out to touch Aomine and tug on his cardigan softly. "Why have you waited until now to confess? I'm a little confused. I was planning to confess my love when you chummed me to the airport, tell you how I loved you since second year and then leave...why now," Kise wanted to face him. He wanted to see his face, his expressions but he had to keep his eyes on the road.

Aomine remained silent for a while as they went threw the really busy streets of Tokyo. Though the school was in Kanagawa he still lived in Tokyo.

They were soon home and Kise was pulling Aomine into his room...

...

Kise woke up to find himself under Aomine, his penis still lodged inside him. He touched the males shoulder but he was still sleeping peacefully, "Daiki...last night was amazing...happy valentines day," He pressed his lips to the sleeping males nose and closed his eyes again to fall asleep.

...

**I cut the M short as I was running out of time to update this and it is still late. So happy valentines day. Hope we all had fun. Tell me if you guy did anything, fun. All i did was watch DRRR and KnB and ate pizza.**

**Please review.**


End file.
